Winter Green
Winter Green is a fictional character created by the person going by the same name. He is a German Shepherd with the ability to write applications and create varies electronics. He is considered the workhorse of the group but this is mostly played for laughs. Winter Green was first introduced Anthony & Zack when Kit Welsh decided to hang out with him when the formally mentioned characters went to the DMV.The character is licensed under the CC-BY license. Relationships Kit Welsh At the start of Anthony & Zack, Kit Welsh starts out as a acquaintance. The start to become friends during the course of the time together at his house while the former were at the DMV. Zack Casey Not much is unknown of his relationship between Zack and Winter. It's mentioned that the two have interacted with each other. Abilities Winter Green is programmer and tinkerer. He is capable of making complex applications and hardware from scratch. Winter is working on an vector graphics editor in the Spark programming language. Anthony once asked him to make a radio transmitter just for fun. He built one that was capable of broadcasting on both AM and FM bands. Kit Welsh was the first person to use it. Description Before you stands a crowning achievement of canine breeding: the proud, noble, and sleek German Shepherd Dog. Something's not quite right though: It's not his pointed ears, sharp muzzle ot glistening eyes: but his coloring! It's all wrong, first off his eyes are a striking ice-blue in color instead of the deep, warm brown of his kin. Also as you start to gaze down his sleek canine muzzle you can see his fur is actually green and white: deep mint green mixed with bright pearlessent white interweave. The color pattern is that of a typical shepherd: apart from his black being replaced with green and his tan being replaced with white. His features are sharp and alert, perky pointed ears swiveling around to take in his surroundings, sparkling deep eyes glancing to and fro' to take in the sights: and of course who could forget the twitching black canine nose, one of a dog's defining traits? As you look lower you can see the odd-colored monochrome, the green 'saddle' stretching behind whilest his entire front is white in color and looking completly unstained: this shep obviously takes good care of his fur, the pelt looking very lush and clean. His chest and arms are decently muscled yet lithe, leaving him with a more 'runners build' versus pure strength: muscle just beneath the pelt and showing through a little. The green ends just past the ball of his shoulder and maybe an inch or so down his bicep: giving way to the pearl-white of his front. He's also totally naked, not feeling the need or want for clothing as he already has some pretty nice built-in cloths to begin with. His arms end in a sort-of hybrid paw: a mix of canine and human anatomy, complete with black claws and soft pads at each fingertip and on his palms. Lower down the pup you can see his flat, somewhat-defined stomach: he's definitely a more lithe fellow, almost looking a little feminine if you look just right: a little lower though, and you can see he's all male. Down around where a human's naval would be: or maybe a little lower lies a thick sheath, black skin visible through the white fur at the tip. The lips of the sheath occasionally part, revealing a thin looking and sharp-pointed pink and crimson tip of caninehood inside: for sure a 'grower and not a shower'. Below the somewhat thick sheath lies a smooth-skinned black scrotum: the pouch containing to sizable orbs full of virile canine essence. Moving down his legs, you can see they are Digitigrade: ending in purely canine footpaws with four toes and pointed claws. If he lifts his legs and feet up: you can see the black pads on each toe tip and sole of his paws. The shepherd's legs are well-muscled and toned, looking to be the legs of a runner or someone who simply enjoys a lot of walking or exercise. At this point he spots you looking his way: the domestic dog deciding to turn and provide a view of the rest of himself. From the top of his head, down the back of his neck and across his back is his mint-green saddle-patch: the fur a deep contrast to his front. Again, he's muscled but not overly so: a fig physique but with flowing hips and midriff. From this side you can see he has the typical slim, yet somewhat long and bushy tail of a German shepherd as well: his hips also seem to have a bit of a human curve to them. His tail is the two-tone color as the rest, white underside and green on top. If it flicks just right you can see a glimpse or two of a clean, pink and tight looking tailstar underneath: the shepherd unawares of your gaze falling there for the moment. For the keen of smell this is an interesting fellow: as if he wasn't enough of an oddball already. His scent, heavily canine and surely male also has an undertone of mint, and sweetness? Yes, that's right. He earned the name 'Winter Green' for a reason. The shepherd seems perfectly friendly and even loveable. He's always wearing a smile it would appear, warm glint sparkling in his eyes. His six foot tall, one-hundred eighty pound frame puts off the impression of someone wanting to have fun and make friends.